A New Hope
by Al4everyano
Summary: Sora's sister Mizu was dragged into the darkness when Sora was 10 and she was 9, now, 5 years later. Mizu, with the help of Demyx. Finds her way to Hollow Bastion. With the help of Leon and the others, she is set on hr way to find her brother and go home.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

"Hey guys! Wait up for me!" The nine year old called, running after her brother and friends.  
>"Then hurry up Mizu!" Sora laughed, the ten year-old was trying to catch up with his best friend Riku, who was almost five feet ahead of the brunet.<br>Panting Mizu raced to catch up with the others, first she passed Kairi, then Sora, and to all of their amazement Riku.  
>"I… I did it!" the brunet laughed, her blue eyes sparkling. She fell backwards onto the sand as she tried to catch her breath, waiting for the others to catch up.<br>"How did you do that Mizu?" Riku asked, bending over trying to catch his breath.  
>"I don't know..." Mizu said, looking up at the clouds as Sora and Kairi caught up.<br>"T-That was amazing Mizu!" Kairi said, laughing as she watched Sora trip and fall headfirst into the sand. "Yhh!" Sora exclaimed, sitting up and spitting out a mouthful of sand.  
>"What was that Sora?" Riku asked, sitting down and he started pulling off his shoes.<br>"I was agreeing with Kairi!" Sora said, grinning over at his sister, Mizu returned the grin.  
>"I thought we were going swimming." Riku said, walking into the water.<br>"We are!" Sora laughed, jumping into the water, which splashed Mizu.  
>"Hey!" Mizu cried out, glaring at her brother, who laughed. "I'm going to get you Sora!" Mizu yelled, as she started chasing him.<p>

_

It was night now, and everyone had gone home and was asleep, except for Mizu. Who was fully dressed. Slowly so she wouldn't wake up her parents, she snuck into her brother's room. "Sora?" She whispered quietly. Sora, who was also wide awake sat up in his bed. "You ready Mizu?" he asked, slipping out of bed. Mizu nodded, and smiled widely. They snuck outside of Sora's bedroom window and to the island. When they got to the island the moon was hidden behind the clouds.  
>As they walked along the beach, Sora covered Mizu's eyes.<br>"Sora!" Mizu hissed, tugging at his hands. Sora smiled, "Stop struggling and wait." Sora said, "You'll get to see something amazing Mizu." Mizu stopped strugging with a "Hmph!" and they walked over to the water's edge. Sora removed his hands.  
>Mizu opened her eyes, all she saw was the moon hidden behind the clouds and the dark water in front of her. "What is so amazing?" Mizu asked, frowning slightly.<br>"That." Sora said, as the clouds moved and the moon came out.  
>Mizu gasped softly, the moonlight made the waves sparkle.<br>"It's so beautiful Sora…" Mizu sighed, smiling as she watched the water.  
>Sora grinned, "I thought you might like it Mizu." Sora put his hands behind his head, and watched the water with her.<br>It was a while before Sora suggested they should be getting back. Mizu slumped sadly.  
>"We'll come back tomorrow night Mizu, if you want to." Sora said quickly.<br>"Really? Thank you Sora!" Mizu hugged her brother, and dashed along the water towards the docks. "Mizu slow down!" Sora shouted, trying to catch up to her.  
>But Mizu was too quick, she looked behind her when she got to the docks, Sora was quite far off.<br>Mizu was laughing when a something dark launched itself at her. She screamed, the heartless grabbed her and started dragging her into the darkness. "Help! Sora! HELP!" Sora heard Mizu screaming. "Mizu!" He yelled, running as fast as he could towards her, but by the time he got to where she was, she was gone.

_

Mizu screamed into the darkness surrounding her. The heartless still dragging her deeper into it. "Someone please! HELP!" Mizu was crying now, something bright surrounded her hand, making the heartless left go of her in surprise. Mizu grabbed the thing that had appeared into her hand, she jumped up and slashed at the heartless with it. The heartless disappeared, and Mizu ran, holding onto the thing in her hand. Suddenly, she heard the sound of waves. Turning around she saw a light nearby, she ran into it. "Sora!" She yelled, when her feet touched the sand. But a few seconds later she noticed she wasn't on the island. But she was on a beach, just a beach. Behind her was the darkness, and in front of her was a beach, it was sunny. The place smelled like the sea. She cried, collapsing into the sand she cried.  
>She didn't know how longed she cried, rubbing the tears out her eyes with the back of her left hand she looked at the thing in her right, it looked kind of like a sword, but a funny looking sword it was. '<em>It looks more like a key than a sword.<em>' Mizu thought. She sighed, it was going to be a long time, she knew. Before she saw her brother or her friends again. And while she waited, why not practice using the… Keyblade, the Sleeping Lion Keyblade. The name of the weird looking sword was the Keyblade. She didn't know how she knew it. But she did, and the fact that the thing that had taken her to the darkness was called Heartless. Mizu smiled, standing up she walked into the darkness, ready to fight, and to keep fighting until she found a way back home. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

FIVE YEARS LATER

"Hey, Demyx? Do you think I'll ever find my brother again?" Fourteen year-old Mizu asked, sitting in a fetal position, staring at the water in front of her. She was sitting on the same beach she had found when she was nine.  
>The blonde next to her played a few notes on his sitar.<br>"I don't know." Demyx answered, playing the sitar softly now.  
>Mizu had changed a lot since the day she had been dragged into the darkness. Her brown hair, which had always been slightly spiky at the tips. Had been cut a few days before, so it hung down just under her jaw. Her blue eyes still had the same happy look as they always had, thanks to Demyx, who had found the beach by accident, and then found her sleeping in the sand. They had become close friends in a short amount of time, and Demyx had been teaching Mizu how to control the water. Which was quite hard. And he had trained her to fight, he was shocked to see how well she had been fighting already when he found her. But when he had seen that she had a keyblade… Well, he knew he couldn't let the others find her, so he had brought her an Organization coat and told her to wear it at all times. Thought Mizu had been confused at first why she had to, Demyx told her that she would be found by 'very bad people how would want to trap her forever.' Which made her put on her coat faster than Demyx could have thought. He had also given her a pendant with a ice-skate on it.<br>"Why did you give this to me?" Mizu asked, when he had given it to her. "So that if you ever need help, just call out for it, all someone will help you."  
>"I hope I see my brother again soon…" Mizu said, sighing. Demyx didn't answer, but continued playing his sitar. It was a while before Demyx stood up, "I have to go for a while Mizu, but I'll be back soon." Demyx said, flashing a grin at Mizu he walked into the darkness.<p>

_

"DEMYX!" Mizu screamed, as the nobody collapsed in front of her, she gasped when she saw that Demyx was starting to fade away. "Who did this to you?" Mizu asked, as Demyx pushed himself up. "Sora… Mizu, I've seen, I've fought your brother… I'm sorry for not telling you before now." Demyx said, reaching into his pocket he pulled out a second pendant, it looked just like the one he gave her, but the opposite skate. "Demyx…" Tears started to form in Mizu's eyes, not because her best friend hadn't told her that he knew where her brother was, but because she knew she would never see him again. "Take this Mizu, it will… help… you…" Demyx's voice started fading a little. Mizu took the pendant, and placed it around her neck with the other one. "Mizu… I'm going to open a portal so that it takes you to where your brother is… Hurry though…" Demyx said, opening the portal. Mizu was crying now, "Demyx…"  
>"Hurry!" Demyx hissed. Mizu stood up and ran into the portal, her tears falling to the ground. "Good bye… Mizu…" Demyx smiled, a true, pure, smile, as he faded away into nothing.<p>

__

Mizu found herself in a place that she didn't know, a different world than the ones she knew. She looked around quickly, there was no sign of Sora. Mizu groaned, where was he? Did Demyx send her to the wrong place? Mizu was just about to start panicking when heartless surrounded her from nowhere. 'This isn't the place to start panicking!' Mizu thought, grinding her teeth she summoned The Sleeping Lion.

_

Mizu had been fighting her way through the hoard of heartless when she saw the beam of light. She knew who was in it, "Sora!" She yelled, slashing the heartless in front of her, she ran towards the light, which looked quite far off. She pushed past a man with blonde hair and ran over to a ledge of a cliff where another man was standing. "Sora!" She screamed, even though she knew he couldn't hear her, she was about to jump down the cliff when the man with brown hair grabbed her arm. "What?" She asked annoyed, shaking off his hand, she turned to face the man, she jumped back when she saw his sword pointing right at her face. "Who are you?" He demanded. "My name is Mizu." Mizu said, glancing at the man nervously. "What is Organization 13 up to?" He asked, still pointing his sword at her, "I d-don't know what you're talking about!" Mizu said, but before the man could say anything else, a heartless showed up, making Mizu groan. "Not again!" The heartless jumped at her, she quickly summoned The Sleeping Lion and with one quick movement she slashed at it, making it disappear. "That's a keyblade!" The man said, in shock. "Just who are you?"

_  
><span>_**Author's note.**_

_It looks like Mizu has a lot of explaining to do now huh?  
>Please R&amp;R!<em>


	3. I'm Sorry

My computer died on me, and I lost the files for the next couple chapters.  
>I'm working on writing them all again, but it might be a while for this story<p>

I'm sorry.


End file.
